This invention relates to vehicle child seats that include a frame for elevating the child seat in a raised position above a vehicle floor without a standard adult seat therebetween.
Prior art child seats are typically fastened to an adult seat in a vehicle. When installed in a vehicle, the prior art child seat occupies space that is otherwise normally used for an adult passenger, thus reducing adult seating capacity in the vehicle. The prior art child seat may be cumbersome or difficult to fasten to the adult seat.
Prior art child seats may be uncomfortable for children. Children may require assistance getting into the child seat because of its placement on an adult seat. The placement of the child seat on an adult seat may limit a child""s view through a side window to the exterior of the vehicle and may prevent a child from accessing nearby storage compartments or controls for occupant comfort. Furthermore, an adult seat on which a prior art child seat is fastened may prevent an occupant of the child seat from fully and comfortably bending his or her knees.
The prior art includes child seats that are integrated with an adult seat. These integrated child seats may eliminate or reduce the difficulty associated with fastening some prior art child seats to an adult seat, and may be stowed when not in use to provide space for adult passengers. However, the prior art integrated child seats are permanently affixed to adult seats and thus cannot be removed or replaced with a differently sized child seat.
A child seating apparatus for use in a vehicle is provided. The child seating apparatus includes a child seat that has a lower seat portion and a substantially upright seatback portion. A frame operatively connected to the child seat is configured to directly support the child seat in a raised position above a vehicle floor without a standard adult seat therebetween. At least one locking or fastening element is operatively connected to the, frame and configured to removably operatively connect the frame to the vehicle floor.
Preferably, the frame has a height such that an occupant of the child seat has an unobstructed view through an adjacent side window when the child seating apparatus is installed in the vehicle. The child seating apparatus also preferably includes an integral seat belt system. The child seating apparatus may also include steps operatively connected to the frame that a child can climb to reach the child seat without adult assistance.
The child seating apparatus enables flexibility in the design of child seating not achievable with the prior art. The placement of the prior art child seat on an adult seat results in considerable design constraints. The placement of the child seating apparatus directly on a vehicle floor removes the design constraints of the prior art and enables child seats that are optimized for child comfort. A child seating apparatus is thus essentially a self-contained unit that can be optimized for children of a particular age or size. For example, a child seating apparatus for a toddler may have a higher frame than a child seating apparatus for an older child to elevate the toddler to a more comfortable height in the vehicle. Similarly, integral seat belts ensure a proper seat belt fit for children of a particular age or size.
A vehicle having an interior arrangement adapted to advantageously exploit the child seating apparatus is also provided. The vehicle includes an interface designed to releasably engage a corresponding attachment interface on a child seating apparatus. The vehicle preferably includes comfort amenities within reach of an installed child seating apparatus. Comfort amenities may include, for example, a storage compartment, an HVAC control, a lamp control, etc.
Differently-configured child seating apparatuses for differently-sized children can employ a common attachment interface configuration, thereby enabling the differently-configured child seating apparatuses to be interchangeable with one another in a vehicle. Accordingly, a method for advantageously employing the child seating apparatus is also provided.
The above features and advantages, and other features and advantages, of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.